


Something British

by attackoneyebrows



Category: Avengers, Hiddleston - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, fan fiction, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackoneyebrows/pseuds/attackoneyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the typical, tumblr blogging, cosplay dressing, fan girl, Aurora from Texas, meets the British beauty Tom Hiddleston, they have the unfortunate mishap of swapping phones. When they meet up to exchange them back, things go a little different from the original plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something British

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff

1.  
I'm at Comic Con. I'm at Comic Con, my physical body is actually standing between these comical walls. Holy mother of god... allow me to explain myself: have you ever heard of cosplay? No, not role play, we're not in a porno. If you haven't heard of cosplay, I am sorry, but we cannot be friends. But if you must know, cosplay might be the single greatest thing that saves humanity from the dark lord (me), currently planning our world domination. Still don't know? Cosplay is the act of dressing as a fictional character of your choosing. For example, if you dig Sherlock Holmes, go for it, dress in scarves and wool coats...maybe rock his luscious, curly hair with a wig. But today, I am not dressed as a beautiful British sociopath, no, today I'm a misunderstood king. King of Jotunheim, actually, whose cheekbones could cut your finger if you get too close. Today, I am Loki.  
"Aurora... you're vibrating,"  
I chance a quick glance sideways at my partner in crime, A.K.A. Sofia.  
"I know I'm sorry I can't help it!"  
"No, I mean you're actually vibrating, like, in your butt area!"  
I suddenly realize my phone, in the back pocket of my "one-of-a-kind" Loki dress, going off.  
"Twitter can wait."  
I murmur, trying to look over the hundred surprisingly tall earthworms, otherwise known as human beings. Don't get me wrong, I love being short, but at times like these Sofia should accept me on her back... wait a minute.  
"Here, bend down a little."  
"... wha-"  
Instantly catching on, she crouches down in front of me and I do a bunnyhop on her back, careful not to damage my dress. Just in time too, because from the screaming of our earthworms, I would guess the show's about to start.  
...  
"That was freaking awesome!"  
I think on my way to our hotel room. Triggering my "feels" in ways I never thought possible. I change my clothing and search for something to eat while Sofia calls it a night. I pull out my phone preparing to tweet my thumbs to dust when I hear a stunningly familiar voice, causing me to freeze. Something British is coming my way, but... It couldn't be... diving behind one of the many columns in the hotel, I listen in:  
"Yes bless them they're always so magnificent."  
I gasp and quickly clamp a hand over my mouth. Yes, it sounds like him, now only if I could get a look...  
Leaning over the pillar I look at the elegant figure currently coming my way: Tom Hiddleston...  
Quick think fast! This could go down in multiple ways:  
One scenario: He come across me, doe eyed, tear streaked cheeks, and out of sympathy, offer a picture and/or autograph.  
Another scenario: I confront him, crazed fan girl, expressing my undying love for him, also ending the night with a picture and/or autograph. And possibly, a funny totally not embarrassing story to tell on tumblr later on.  
Me, being the mechanical genius with lightning fast wit, opted for the third and arguably more sane choice.  
Straightening myself up, I take in a deep breath and attempt to make myself appear as if I wasn't just having a mental breakdown.  
Tom, obviously on the phone, leisurely strides in my direction, taking his time at it too. Timing it perfectly, I sneak out of my carefully hidden hiding spot and run right into the very man who makes my ovaries overflow and explode.  
"Blimey, I'm so sorry, love! Are you alright?" His hand catches me by the waist as phones, both mine and Tom's, go flying along with my rapidly beating heart.  
A slight blush rushes to my cheeks as I become aware of his hands lingering on my hips. I think he does too because he speedily let go of me after making sure I'd regained my composture.  
"Ye-yes, I'm okay. I'm cool. I'm-"  
My voice shorts out from my mindless babbling as my pupils glide up to meet his warm blue one's. I've got to tell you: the pictures and movies have got nothing on what they looked like now. I could stare into them all day but, that could get a little weird. My eyes give him a "once over" and land at his stunning smile. White, straight teeth and chapped lips.   
"Sorry!" I finally spit out. He immediately shakes his head,  
"No, that was completely my fault. I'm sorry." He apologizes again.  
Deciding to play it cool, I continue with my carefully thought out plan. I give him a shy but genuine giggle and stick my hand out for him. Playing it like I'm completely oblivious as to who he might be.  
"Aurora." I say, finally. My polite but expectant tone indicating him to reply with a name. He looks surprised for a brief moment, but quickly composed himself and grabs a hold of my cold palm.  
"Tom," He lifts my hand to his lips, placing them gently to my skin and lingering for a second longer then necessary.  
"Aurora." He tests the name out on his tongue, my name sounds like silk with his thick British accent.  
Holy jesus on a stick! Have I ever heard anything more orgasmic? The answer is no, no I have not.  
"What a beautiful name you have." He continues with that accent again. Once more, I let out a pleased giggle.  
"Thank you!" I reply a little too thrilled. I take a deep breath in attemps to tone it down a notch.  
Tom starts to bend down on one knee, I take a startled step back,  
"wha-?" I instantly shut myself up, realizing what he's doing.  
Rising back up with both our phones in hand, he hands me mine offering a smug smile. Probably reading my surprise.  
"Thank you." I say again and mentally slap myself for not being my charismatic self. He nods in response, blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck. I stare, dumbfounded for a few seconds,  
"Wow, I think that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Nervous Tom is quite the turn on..." I think to myself.  
"Well..." He trails off, and I snap right out of my fantasies. "I surly don't want to keep you, Aurora."  
"Oh please, keep me." I mumble.  
"What?" Tom says, bemused and I realize I just said that aloud. I mentally "face palm".  
"Nothing." I reply quickly and continue before he could say anything.  
"It was very nice to meet you, Tom, have a nice night." I start to leave, but he grabs my hand in a gentle but demanding embrace and lifts it up to his lips.  
"And you, Aurora." He murmurs with his mouth against the back of my hand. I can feel his hot breath against my hand and it sends shivers up my spine. I attempt to shake it off in fear of how flustered I must look. He doesn't seem to notice,  
"Have a nice evening." He finishes, releasing my hand. He offers one last smile before turning on his heel and striding away.  
I watch him go, of course. Who wouldn't? That man's arse would look great in a Captain America outfit, all tight and spangled. God bless spandex. I lift my hand up to my gaze and stare at it. Nobody's ever going to believe this, and I didn't even get an autograph! Life really sucks sometimes! I turn on my heel and head towards my hotel room, cradling my hand to my chest, planning on keeping this story to myself and purely me.  
****  
Closing the hotel door behind me I let out a big sigh and lean my head back. What a day. All I want to do is fall into bed and never wake up again, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I feel around the dark wall searching for a light switch when suddenly, the lights turn on by themselves,  
"And where have you been, missy?"  
I shut my eyes and grimace at Sofia's taunting voice. Sitting in a rolly chair with her arms crossed under her chest. The sudden thought of Sofia playing the perfect villain crosses my mind, I quickly shake it off. Don't get me wrong, I've seen into her mind and I don't think I'll ever be the same again. She has a kind face, but tricking people into trusting her, and crushing their hopes and dreams is her day to day life.  
"Not 'gettin' some', if that's what you're thinking." She rolls her hazel eyes,  
"That's not what I was thinking.." she trails off, but I know that's was she was thinking. I don't say anything. Instead, I slide into our queen bed and pat the free space next to me. Sofia smiles at my gesture and jumps into the covers after turning off the light.  
We snuggle into comfortable positions facing each other.  
"Welp, today was fun." She says, and I smile at the huge understatement and play along.  
"Yeah..." Trailing off, I think about our day. It was pretty damn awesome. Sofia and I went to, both, a Doctor Who and Supernatural convention. I received tons of compliments on my Lady Loki costume and Sofia on her hobbit costume. And, my little secret, I got to converse with the charming Thomas Hiddleston. Now, that is a pretty good day. I snap out of my pestering thoughts and notice Sofia's breaths have leveled. Finally, I give myself permission to fall into a blissful slumber, filled with kittens, ice cream, and... something British.


	2. Thomas Right?

Closing the hotel door behind me I let out a big sigh and lean my head back. What a day. All I want to do is fall into bed and never wake up again, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I feel around the dark wall searching for a light switch when suddenly, the lights turn on by themselves,  
"And where have you been, missy?"  
I shut my eyes and grimace at Sofia's taunting voice. Sitting in a rolly chair with her arms crossed under her chest. The sudden thought of Sofia playing the perfect villain crosses my mind, I quickly shake it off. Don't get me wrong, I've seen into her mind and I don't think I'll ever be the same again. She has a kind face, but tricking people into trusting her, and crushing their hopes and dreams is her day to day life.  
"Not 'gettin' some', if that's what you're thinking." She rolls her hazel eyes,  
"That's not what I was thinking.." she trails off, but I know that's was she was thinking. I don't say anything. Instead, I slide into our queen bed and pat the free space next to me. Sofia smiles at my gesture and jumps into the covers after turning off the light.  
We snuggle into comfortable positions facing each other.  
"Welp, today was fun." She says, and I smile at the huge understatement and play along.  
"Yeah..." Trailing off, I think about our day. It was pretty damn awesome. Sofia and I went to, both, a Doctor Who and Supernatural convention. I received tons of compliments on my Lady Loki costume and Sofia on her hobbit costume. And, my little secret, I got to converse with the charming Thomas Hiddleston. Now, that is a pretty good day. I snap out of my pestering thoughts and notice Sofia's breaths have leveled. Finally, I give myself permission to fall into a blissful slumber, filled with kittens, ice cream, and... something British.  
2.  
BEEP! BEEP!  
I crack my eyes open for half a second before closing them again to the blinding sun shining through the curtains.  
BEEP BEEP  
"Mmmgo away..."  
BEEP! BEEP!  
Fully awake now I sit up in my bed, furiously looking around for the cause of the offending sound.  
BEEP! BEEP!  
Good Lord that's annoying! Lifting up the bed sheets I grab my phone. Why the hell is it going off at this ungodly hour?  
BEEP! BEEP!  
It's ringing? That can't be right, my ringtone is "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees, thanks to Sherlock. Ugh, Sofia must have changed it... But why would she?  
BEEP! BEEP! I answer it  
"H-hello?" I asked in a sleep coated voice and then cleared my throat, "hello?"  
"Where the hell is Tom?!" Came the angry female voice on the other line.  
"Huh?" I sputtered, my eyes going wide.  
"Listen girl, Hiddleston is due at a meeting in 10 minutes. So unless you- what?"  
I listened, slightly scared. as the angry female on the other line was cut off by a rough male voice.  
"What are you doing here?" She asks.  
"What are you yapping on about? This is my conference meeting.. I'm supposed to be here." Answers the male.  
"Well then why does this girl have your phone?"  
"What?" There was a ruffling on the other line before the man's voice came on. "Hello?"  
"Um, hi?" I answer. He has a frustratingly familiar voice. it's right at the tip of my tongue. A beautiful accent from the UK it almost sounded like...  
Wow, it must really be early for me to be this stupid. I rolled my eyes at myself, of course I knew who it was but, why was he calling? How did he get this number?  
He continues to speak, "Aurora, correct?"  
HE REMEMBERS MY NAME! Stay cool Aurora. Stay cool.  
"Yeah, Tomas right?" I respond after taking a deep breath.  
Tom chuckled. "Ehehe, yes it's nice to hear your voice again..."  
As wonderful as it is to hear Tom Hiddleston say 'it's nice to hear your voice again', I still have a few questions ask.  
"Uhh uh me too, so uh how did you get this number?" I managed to stutter out. There was a long pause before tom spoke. "Well uhh..." I could practically see him scratching the back of his neck, adorable. "You see well, I’m terribly sorry but that's my phone you have there." he let out another chuckle, a little more nervous this time.  
"What?" I have his phone?  
"Funny story really you see, when we ran into each other and both our phones fell, I happened to hand mine to you and kept yours as mine..."  
I blinked, confused. "Why would you do that?"  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" he exclaimed.  
Jeez excitable isn't he? I was just kidding anyway, no way he would purposely give me his phone. It probably has very important stuff on it like his schedule, or personal pictures.... holy mother of- "Anyway, I was hoping that maybe after my conference meeting we could catch up? Exchange phones? Maybe grab a bite to eat?"  
"Huh? Tha-that sounds great!" I snapped out of my thoughts. he wants to grab a bite with me? I want to grab a bite of him, but he's probably just saying that out of politeness. We'll meet up, exchange phones, get coffee or something, and never see each other again. He'll just be a fantastic story I would tell Sofia, not that she would believe me, I have to get that photograph this time!  
"Aurora? Aurora!" I was pulled out of my thoughts again only to realize that he's been calling my name for awhile.  
"What? yes, I'm here!" I answer.  
"Thank god," he says, "I thought you hung up on me!"  
"I would never!" I slip out and instantly covered my mouth, would he think what I said was weird? Great going Aurora, you’ve managed to chase away the only chance you’ll ever get to met Tom Hiddleston.  
To my surprised he'd brushed it off. "That's good to here-" he was instantly cut off by the angry female voice. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming jeez.” He answers her, and I can’t help but think about what a bish-up that woman is. Give him a break lady! “Say, I've got to go but I'll be done around twelve.” Hiddleston speaks again, “Do you know of the cafe called Cranberry?" He asks.  
To my surprise I did, it was the first place Sofia and I went to eat when we got here from Washington. It was a cute little mom pap coffee shop with a booming business. "Yeah I do” I answer, “would you want to meet there?"  
"Yes I would, this is brilliant! I'll hope to see you there at 1:30." He exclaims  
I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yep! see you there."  
After we hung up I looked at the time of my-I mean, Tom's phone, 11:30. I have some time to get ready.  
I rolled his phone between my fingers. What are the chances that he doesn't bother to put a case on it like me. What are the chances that we both have black iPhone 4s. I wonder what kind of pictures he takes.  
My thumb was hovering over the photo album ap. I couldn't! That would totally be disrespecting him and betraying his trust. But this was 'Tom Hiddleston', my inner devil whispered to me. 'and besides', she continued 'no one has to know about it.'  
I couldn't take it anymore. My thumb had already pressed down on the app and I was greedily looking through his pictures...  
Oh.  
My.  
God.  
Beautiful. Absolutely brilliant!  
There were no scandalous pictures of Tom in here at all! there were just spectacular pictures of land, above the clouds in a plane, the beach, beautiful structures and buildings and it looks like he had taken these all over the world! they were absolutely brilliant.  
I let the phone slip through my fingers and sighed, content. Now, I can take a shower.  
************  
I'm feeling extra happy as I dry my hair, I've just looked through a movie star's phone pictures and nobody will ever find out.  
I look at the time, 1:00. I guess I should be heading out soon.  
After getting dressed I grab Tom's phone and walk out the door.  
Waving for a taxi, my mind starts to drift to Tom. What is he doing with my phone? I don't have a pass lock so he can easily look through my photo album or even twitter or tumblr account. Both, if not all of my social networks are dedicated to him. He would be able to see the many picture I saved to my phone of him, shirtless.... I'm a crazed fan girl and if he finds out who knows how creeped out he'll be.  
Tom shirtless...  
Snap out of it Aurora! This is no time to be thinking of a shower clad Tom Hiddleston!  
Finally a taxi pulls over and I hop in. I tell him the directions to cranberry's, all the color drained from my face.  
What would he think of me? Yesterday I made it seem like I had no clue as to who he was! I don't know why I did it, it's just that all you see on the television is famous people getting sick of their fans. I thought that maybe he wanted a change and that meeting a girl who doesn't know him would be refreshing.  
Well that's all gone out the window. My happy mood is destroyed. If I've looked through his phone, he's for sure looked through mine. I couldn't bring it to myself to be angry at him because I did the same exact thing.  
I pay the taxi man when we pull up to the coffee shop and hop out. I look down at the time on Tom's phone, 1:27. He should be here any minute now...  
***  
"What can I get for you ma'am?"  
It is now 1:45 and Tom Hiddleston is late. Funny, I never thought of him as the fashionably late type.  
Nevertheless, here I am at the counter of Cranberry's ordering something to eat.  
"Ma'am?"  
Realizing I've been staring at the counter like a lunatic, I quickly respond.  
"Yes! Umm, could I get a... Blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate please?"  
"Sure thing! And what size would you like your mocha to be ma'am"  
I look at the cashier, ignoring the fact that he’s called me ma’am... say, he's kind of cute. I give him a smile which I hope was flirty. My sour mood dripping away. Nothing like talking to a cute stranger to lift your mood. I'm only talking to him because he's a cashier and I'm hungry but whatever.  
"Medium, please." I flip my hair. Smooth Aurora, get your flirt on.  
He gives me a smile back. "Alrighty, that will $8.50 please."  
The smile on my face instantly falls when I realized that I forgot my wallet at the hotel.  
"Well.. Uh you see.. Uh-" I stammer. I was about to cancel my order and walk off but my embarrassing babbling was cut off when all of the sudden, someone behind me hands the cashier a wad of bills.  
"It's on me." A man said from behind me.  
"Oh you don't have to-" I start to say, but I was was cut off again because when I turned around the stranger who paid for my breakfast just so happened to be Tom Hiddleston.  
"Consider it an apology for being late." He says.  
***  
I couldn't believe this was happening.  
Tom and I are sat at the back of the shop, having our breakfast and chatting like regular people. If anybody saw us they would think we were a couple.  
After Tom had paid for my breakfast, he went and got his own and we are just sitting here, eating and, talking. Not about the phones which we have yet to exchange. Just talking.  
"So what are you doing here in London if you live in Washington?" Tom asks.  
My jaw stops mid chew. I was not expecting this question to come up, which was stupid because that's the normal thing people ask when they find out you're not from this area...  
The answer was easy really, to see him. The whole reason Sofia and I flew all the way out here from our little town of Buckingham in Washington state was to go to comic con and see the actual Tom Hiddleston in action.  
Of course I couldn't tell him that. Not only would that be creepy, but he believes that I have absolutely no idea that he is a famous movie star.  
"Just vacationing with my friend Sofia." I reply smoothly, picking at my muffin. "Yeah, she is into this thing called a comic con? It's when you dress up as a character in a movie or TV show or in a comic book and just meet other people like that or something, apparently she went to that last night and had a blast."  
"Yeah, I know what that is." Tom replied in a smug tone. "I was actually there."  
I feign shock. "Seriously? I really didn't take you as the type of person to do something like that."  
"Oh really?" Tom sounds amused. "And what type of person do I look like to you?"  
It was just then that I noticed how close we are. We were both leaning across the table, smiling at each other, our faces inches apart. I would bet to any stranger who saw us like this they would think we were about to kiss.  
He's flirting with me, I realize. It's clear as day, I don't know why I didn't pick up on it earlier. He so wants me.  
I was about to reply to his question when my phone, which is actually his phone, goes off.  
The name 'Jessie' flashed on the screen and I hand the phone to him.  
"Jessie's ringing"  
Sighing, Tom grabs the phone from my hand and answers it. "Hello?"  
I sit back in my chair, my arms crossed. Who's Jessie? Was it that chick who called me early this morning? The one who thought I was with Tom?  
No she can't be her because the caller ID was different. this left me stumped. Who was Jessie.  
They seemed to be in some kind of a heated argument now. Tom was repeatedly running his hands through his hair.  
Finally he hung up with a sigh and stuffed his phone in his pocket.  
I couldn't hold my curiosity in anymore and I had to ask.  
"Who's Jessie?"  
Tom brought his eyes to mine, and it seemed like I waited a decade before he replied.  
"Jessie's my girlfriend..."  
My eyes widen to the size of saucers and I barely contain myself from giving out a loud gasp. I had never read anywhere that Tom Hiddleston had a girlfriend and me of all people should know...  
So much for 'he so wants me.'


	3. It Was Safe To Say: I Look Like A Hot Mess

I stare at Tom, completely speechless as he shuffles, carelessly through his pockets and pulls out a plain, black, iPhone 4 and holds it out to me.  
"And I believe this is yours." He smiles.  
When I don't make a move to retrieve my phone, a confused look crosses his face and he gives the phone a little shake.  
"Aurora?"  
As if his voice saying my name was a splash of ice cold water in my face, I instantly snap out of my daze and reach numb fingers out to take my phone.  
"Yes. Thanks." I say, visibly distancing myself from him. I hope he doesn't notice...  
He notices.  
As I move away from him, Tom shifts closer, now looking a little nervous.  
"Hey, Aurora, are you okay? You look a little ill. Is it that blueberry muffin you're eating? It must have been expired or something. You know that cashier guy-"  
"No!" I interrupt, a little too loudly. Some people stop to look at us and I duck my head.  
"Uhh, I mean yes. I'm feeling a bit sick." I start to get up off of my seat. "I should probably head back to my hotel room. Thanks for breakfast by the way."  
I quickly scamper away, I hear Tom calling out my name to come back but I ignore him, pushing through Cranberry's glass doors. I feel the cold London air hit my face and finally let the tears I've been holding back fall. I don't care if strangers are giving me weird looks right now.  
He has a girlfriend? What the actual fuck? Since when does the British bachelor have a girlfriend?  
And how could he lead me on like that? Why would he invite me out to a nice breakfast instead of just meeting me at a random place and swapping phones? Why lead me on like that?  
Why should I care anyways? I shouldn't get angry over this It's not like he would ever be interested in me. It's silly now that I think about it. Why would an attractive movie star ever be interested in a girl he just met. Me nonetheless.  
I'm not famous like the girls he could have, not half as pretty, and not half as interesting as other girls. I run a blog that revolves around him for god sake! I should have just got a picture with him like a regular fan instead of making up this whole lie and developing a crush on him...  
Crush?  
Yeah, sure I've always had a crush on him, but it was always just a celebrity crush. it didn't mean anything. my heart wasn't in the way or anything. I would just look at pictures of him online and think, 'damn, I would hit that.' it didn't mean anything.  
But now it does.  
I'm walking the opposite direction of Cranberry's on an unfamiliar area, head down and crying. It was pathetic really. I should go home.  
After what seemed like forever I had ceased my ridiculous crying, and started to think. I thought about how much I've done in such a short time, I thought about Sofia and how she must be worried sick about where I am, but I just couldn't bring myself to go home. I thought about how any other girl like me would have loved to be in my place and how they would not mess it up by getting her heart in the way of things. Finally, I stopped thinking about Tom Hiddleston in general and just kept walking  
A century later I lifted my head and looked around at my surroundings, not recognizing anything. Where the heck am I?  
It seems like I wandered into the wealthy side of the city.  
All around me there were expensive cars and limousines. Looking up I could see magnificent skyscrapers. Imagine what it must look like here at night time. So lit up with big glowing lights..  
Speaking of the time...  
I take out my phone that I just recently got back, look at the time, and gasp. It's nearly 6 o'clock pm. I've been walking for three hours! I really need to be getting back home right now.  
I'm hailing a cab so I can go back to my hotel room when and sleek, black jaguar pulls up to the curb next to me. this person can't be pulling over for me, unless the cabs on this side of the city are flashy cars.  
Nevertheless, I walk up to the the passenger door window, and I bend down to tell the driver that I was trying to hail a cab and not hitchhiking.  
The heavily tinted window was still rolled up and I could see my reflection staring back at me on the car.  
Shoulder length, curly blonde hair, and big electric blue eyes that were red and puffy from all the crying. My face was flushed and my lips were almost blue from how cold it was outside. It was safe to say that I looked like a hot mess.  
It was just then that the window rolled down, interrupting the little check out session I had, and my plan of action was halted when I saw that the person sitting in the drivers seat of the expensive looking jaguar was non other then the cause of all my problems, Tom Hiddleston.  
I never thought I would say this, but I am starting to get sick of seeing him in public so often.  
"Get in." I hear the husky voice coming from inside the car.  
"W-what?" I stutter out.  
Tom unbuckled his seatbelt and hurriedly shuffled out of the car. All the while I looked at him with a weird look. When he was out, Hiddleston looked at me with that concerned look on his face again. "Please get in the car."  
I took a step back. "What? No! I don't even know you that well, you could kidnap me." I it was any other day I would want Tom Hiddleston to kidnap me. Maybe to a little more than just kidnap...  
I focused on Tom again to see him sigh. "Aurora..."  
I blinked and hearing him say my name again. Damn, will it always have this effect on me? To here him say my name in that accent of his? I mean this is getting embarrassing.  
"I know why you ran off like that."  
Well I wasn't expecting that. He couldn't possibly know that I have a huge crush on him. Can he? "I have no idea what you're talking about Tom, I was just walking home-"  
"Oh cut the bull crap" Tom snapped at me before regret cross his face when he saw me jump, and he walked around to my side of the car. "Sorry! it's just... we both know you're not staying around these parts and we both know what I'm talking about so please," he opened the passenger side door, "get in and I'll drive you home."  
Tom and I had a staring match. It was a game of wills. If I got in the car, he would explain to me how he knew that I liked him and how he didn't mean to lead me on and he would apologize over and over again like he does all the time. he would drop me off at the hotel and I would never see him again. And I still wouldn't get my picture! Well I sure as hell not asking him now.  
It seemed like like forever until I broke our eye contact with a sigh and solemnly got into his car. I heard him sigh too as he closed the door and walked around to the drivers side.  
I am in a car with Tom Hiddleston. The car I am in with Tom Hiddleston is pulling into the road. The car I am in with Tom Hiddleston is really expensive and I feel like I'm going to ruin the leather interior with the panic attack I'm having in my brain.  
I looked sideways at Tom to see if he's noticed the girl currently breaking down beside him but no. Tom seems to be in his own world right now. He's gripping the steering wheel like his life depends on it and a wrinkle is forming between his eyebrows.  
It's kind of cute actually. I had to resist myself from reaching out and smoothing that wrinkle with my fingers.  
It was just then that Tom looks sideways at me and catches me staring at him. Awkward.  
"Eyes on the road!" I snap. It was the only thing I could think of to say. I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks. thank god he's looking at the road so he won't see my tomato cheeks.  
And that's how the silents continues. Tom is in deep thought about... Something, while I watch him work out whatever he is working out in that brain of his.  
I can't decide if it's an awkward or a comfortable silence. I only know one thing for sure. I like Tom. I like him. I like his adorableness. I like how polite he can be while demanding something from you. I like how his eyes light up when he makes me laugh or smile. I like how he rubs the back if his neck when he's nervous.  
We've only known each other for a day, but I know this isn't just some stupid celebrity crush. I know that I like him. I like him. I like him.  
"I like you too Aurora..."  
I looked up to see Tom looking at me again.  
Oh. Crap.  
I said that out loud?


End file.
